CtC 2015/Nitro VS Eva (feat. Jacqueline)
1 auf der Straße mit Jacqueline und Nyx rum Als du mich mit Schlamm dreckig gemacht hattest, dachtest du, dass du es mir gegeben hattest? Was soll der Mist? Das ist entweder ein Beweis, dass du neidisch bist oder dass du selber nichts besseres bist Du hast nur im Battle ne große Klappe, die ist sehr laut Motorradfahrende Emof*tzen die Leute helfen sind schon seit dem 80er out Wieso sollte ich dir den Sieg überlassen? Ich habe mir Rache geschworen denn im Gegensatz zu mir wurdest du Missgeburt erschaffen Du willst mich battlen, hast du dein Gehirn verloren? Denn im Gegensatz zu mir bist du aus dem Paradies geflogen Du willst mich zerstören mit Schimpfwörtern? Sage doch, ich bin ne N*tte, doch wer von uns beiden hatte mit der Schlange gesprochen? Sie halten sich für was besonderes Madame? Rap hören tust du und das Härteste was du hörtest war DAT ADAM! Du bist nur ne Kreation, die Schwächen die du hast bleiben dir forever da du sowieso asozial bist, nenne dich statt Eva the Hedgehog einfach Schwesta Ewa Echt jetzt, du hast bei deiner Bekleidung echt gar keinen Geschmack Wieso hast du obenrum Kleidung an, obwohl es zerrissen ist? So gesehen bist du eh nackt Du wirst in dem Battle eh nichts leisten denn du Missgeburt kannst dir nicht mal neue Klamotten leisten! Ich habe das Bild „When they Cry“ gesehen, was sehr schön ist die Mobianer, der Regen und du Emo weinen doch nur, weil du noch am Leben bist! Du bist ne hinterhältige F*tze und scheinst für dich selbst zu glänzen, ich nenne dich hiermit offiziell El Dorado du bist so peinlich, du siehst so aus wie ein Recolor-Genderbend-Shadow! Hook Jacqueline Jetzt wirst du gekillt logische Konsequenz bei so nem Nitrof*ck! Ich weiß dass es arrogant klingt aber ist dir Emo bewusst, wie irrelevant du bist?! Jetzt wirst du gekillt logische Konsequenz bei so nem Nitrof*ck! Ich weiß dass es arrogant klingt aber ist dir Emo bewusst, wie irrelevant du bist?! 2 Nitro Du glaubst wirklich, dass du Nitro f*ckst? Du tust doch nur jeden im Rollenspiel wegen dieser Aktion vermitteln, dass du ne F*tze bist Ich habe gehört deine Aktion seie ein Vorgeschmack? Wir hatten nichts gemacht, doch hier wirst du sterben du Dämlack Ich vernichte deine Existenz, aus Langeweile denn deine Runde besteht aus keiner Punchline Du bekommst durch deine Art nur mehr Feinde Vorauskonterung: Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir eine Gang, du hast keine! Wow, ein Mädchen das wie ein Junge aussieht rappt, wow, du bist ja voll Gangster doch wir haben kein KarnEVAl, also verkleide dich nicht als Rapper Wir haben was gemeinsam, wir haben keine Branche und weil du Eva heißt ist es ja richtig passend, jetzt bekomme ich meine REVAnche du bist doch nur von Scarlett die Dienerin in dem Battle wirst du dich EVAkuieren, denn ich bin NITROglycerin Du bist als Gegner nur ein Spaziergang denn wie soll man jemanden lieben, der selbst niemanden lieben kann!? Ich trete dich Missgeburt nach Baku denn jetzt ehrlich?! Du hältst dich sogar für nen besseren Rapper als Canku!? Du Sturkopf tust nichts, außer deine „Familie“ zu entsetzen Drakomier zerfetzt immer deine Klamotten, das ist dein kleinstes Problem, denn ich werde dein Leib zerfetzen du wirst das hier nicht gewinnen, du hattest dich wie ne B*tch benommen und all das, was du drauf hast, hattest du nur durch Genmanipulationen bekommen! Hook Jacqueline Jetzt wirst du gekillt logische Konsequenz bei so nem Nitrof*ck! Ich weiß dass es arrogant klingt aber ist dir Emo bewusst, wie irrelevant du bist?! Jetzt wirst du gekillt logische Konsequenz bei so nem Nitrof*ck! Ich weiß dass es arrogant klingt aber ist dir Emo bewusst, wie irrelevant du bist?! 3 alleine auf der Straße und es ist auf einmal Nachts und sie hat rote Augen Eva, du hast dich selber zu hoch eingeschätzt und das sehr enorm um ein Gegner von dir zu sein, benötige ich keine Superform Du bist ein noch größerer Spasti als Spastica es macht Mobianern zu Mobianern dich zu hassen, denn dich zu hassen steckt in der DNA jedes Mobianers Was ich und respektlos? Du bist höchstens meinen Respekt los! Was willst du beim CtC gegen mich beweisen? Jeder weißt es doch: Du bist schei*e und übrigens, ich würde lieber N*ttentochter heißen, bevor ich auch nur einmal Eva heiße Sandy sieht so aus wie du in blue was ist mit Rigaldo? Der Junge sieht fast so aus wie du! Mich und Jacqueline zu ärgern war sehr dumm von dir, du wolltest also eine Provokation doch im Wirklichkeit war die Aktion nur eine schlecht getarnte Promoaktion Es gibt von dir ja die 3-teilige Story namens Eva in Not und die einzige Frage, dir ich mir in jedem Teil stellte... wo ist dein wohlverdienter Tod?! Du kannst dir die Niederlage selbst nicht im Battle eingestehen? Dass du ein Versager bist, liegt ganz einfach in deinen Genen Eure Scarlett Fox hatte leider nie einen Gatte und ihr Missgeburten wurdet nur erschaffen in Kindesalter weil die B*tch nie Kinder hatte Ich und du haben was gemeinsam, wir sind beide etwas launisch aber das du keine Kleidung mehr anziehen möchtest und du mich als N*tte beschimpfst, finde ich wirklich traurig Du hältst dich anscheinend für sehr cool du bekommst nach dem Battle genauso viele Punkte wie Deutschland beim ESC, null es ist mir ein Vergnügen dich rauszuwerfen bist du etwa nur in dem Turnier dabei um gef*ckt zu werden? Ich schlage dich auf dem Kopf und deine Schädeldecke bricht was kannst du so ohne deinen Genen? NICHTS! 2 Nitro Eva du hast keine Chance wenn du tot bist, komme nicht auf die Idee einer Renaissance jeder weiß es doch, du bist nicht mehr clean du bekommst von mir einen Titel überreicht, du bist die hinterhältige F*tzenqueen was willst du hier? Stell dich an die Wand du Freak denn hiermit schlachte ich den selbsternannten Favoriten Wie war das für dich? Sind deine Feinde kein Thema? Doch irgendwann machst du einen kleinen Fehler. Outro Du hast gesehen, was passiert, wenn man sich mit mir anlegt, du blöde Schl*mpe. Hältst du dich immer noch für was besonderes? Glaubst du immernoch an sowas wie Gerechtigkeit? Falls du mich besiegen solltest, hast nicht du sondern der Hype mich besiegt. Sage doch, dass ich ne Schl*mpe bin. Guck aber mal lieber in deinen eigenen Spiegel. Meine Gang wird dich eh noch holen und dich vernichten. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen F*tze! Kategorie:CtC 2015 16-tel Finale